Paper Mario Legends: The Tale of Thousand Year Door
by AdventureMarioBros590
Summary: The tale of the Thousand Year Door will be told as Mario meets with a lot new friends and companions when he begins searching for a legendary treasure thanks to a map that Princess Peach send it to Mario. Join Mario in this awesome and exciting adventure that is told in an anime novelization style of the Thousand Year Door!
"So...have you ever heard or knew a legend from a mysterious tale...or an ancient story? That legend...about heroes...a war...tragedies...and of course...victories. A legend about the spirits guarding our world...evil, destroying and corrupting our world. Well...have you heard it?

"Ahem! Today...I'm going to tell you about the story about the Thousand-Year Door. A mystical door, leading towards a new dimension about endless treasures and fortune...or thats what people had told during all these years..."

"An awfully time ago...In a strange and far-off land, a big, and bustling town thrived. It was a town where all people lived very happy, fun and safety lives. In this town, where even the sun would shine to show all of its glory. This town...it was said to be blessed and be prosperous."

"But one day...a terrible tragedy fell upon the town. It corrupted the town's own shine. A great cataclysm that not other man has known for the longest time befell the cities of houses and places of this beautiful land...including its people. Darkness filled the skies, the ocean roared furiously in madness and chaos, the earth shake itself in fear and terror creating horrible earthquakes in that time...it was most...pitiful for the town."

"The terrible times happen in a single night and the town sank into the depths of the earth. Many moons rise and set, many suns had shine, but with no avail as the town was already on the surroundings of oblivion. The story of this town fly to many people's ears and retold the story as it was a fairy tale. It was a legacy...but told in a book. The town had no longer relics from the past, and the people gathered at that point and settle new houses and began to build a new town."

"The ancient relics of the town were forgotten in the darkness, but a rumor soon began to spread throughout the town when the people began to move in the new place that they could call home. An ancient city lay deep underground and that city was none other than the town from the legend itself. It is said that this forgotten city held a magnificant treasure that awaited many years to be reclaimed by the new souls living and walking from the world of above."

"Indeed, this is the magnificant legend being passed down by the folks of the new town known as, **Rogueport**. This tale begins on the sea town, Rogueport...where all the mysteries will be revealed. The tale of the quest for the legendary treasure and **the Thousand-Year Door**..."

* * *

 **Location: Main Plaza, Rogueport.**

 **Time: 13:35 P.M**

 **Date: O21-X04-20XX**

"Finally! I have a minute without Toadsworth! He is so paranoid when it comes to relaxing!" said a lady with long and blonde hair, wearing a beautiful pink dress and also wearing royal crown.

This lady...is known other than Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess and fair ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I came here on my vacations...only to be stuck with Toadsworth. It so stifling! Once in a while I want to go around and look for beautiful souvenirs from the places I can visit! I didn't have the chance to take with me that beautiful t-shirt from Delfino Island." said Princess Peach. After having its little rant, the Princess began to look around to see what she could buy, unfortunately...she didn't find anything.

"Now that I notice...this town has a rather...special flavor and taste in its surrounding." said Princess Peach while looking at all the ripped papers pasted around the walls and all the graffiti in the walls too.

"Hmmm...I better search for something interesting before the paranoid Toadsworth came running with all of its life trying to see if I'm safe." said Peach while looking around in hopes on finding something. This time...she noticed a particular mini-market with a hooded person.

"Oh Missy...Missy..." said the hooded person noticing the princess. Peach was surprised at seeing how that hooded person was referring to her.

This mysterious person was wearing a big hood that it covered everything around it. Not even the face could be seen only the mouth and nose who was very long and pointy.

"Do you mean...me?" said a confused Peach.

"Yes...please, come here..." said the hooded person with a smile while doing a sign to the princess meaning to come closer. The Princess was skeptical at first, but nonetheless she decided to come to the mysterious person in a hood.

"Aren't you interest on buying something from me? I got great and high quality products that such a beautiful woman like you can wear." said the hooded person with a smile showing its products.

"Oh, Tee-hee. Why, thank you! You are very kind on saying that." said Princess Peach with a smile. The Princess lose all the suspicions on the hooded person and decided to see what kind of product she could buy.

She search, but didn't find the appropriate thing to buy. The little market only had amazingly detailed vases, and perfumes. The princess already have strange and rare vases in her castle and got all type of perfumes that she could use; so therefore, she didn't have so much to see...except for one thing. She noticed a little treasure box on the right corner of the market...almost as it was a bonus product since it didn't fit with the other types of product this hooded figure was selling.

"Well, thats a pretty box! Whats inside of it?" asked Peach with curiosity. The hooded person smiled and grabbed the box.

"Oh, this box? You wouldn't believe if I answer you that question." answered the hooded person.

"Why not?" asked now a confused Peach.

"You see...this box...is no ordinary box at all. In fact, it holds a great legend behind it." answered the hooded person.

"Really?! I want to know more! Please, tell me!" said Peach know with full excitement.

"It seems that you have a great curiosity, missy. Very well...I would tell you. This box is actually a treasure box; it is said to hold the key on finding the legendary treasure that dwells deep underground on this town. No one...has ever been so close on finding the legendary treasure of Rogueport and this box...is the closest thing one person like me could be close on finding the treasure." said the hooded person as she showed the treasure box.

"Oooooh, and what kind of key does this treasure box holds?" asked once again Peach.

"A Magical Map. This box holds the Magical Map that tells where the treasure sleeps." answered the hooded person.

"Woooooow...but wait! If this box holds the map on finding the legendary treasure...then why are you selling it? Wouldn't it make more sense on finding the treasure with this box instead of selling it?" asked Peach returning to her confusion.

"The answer is simple...this box holds a magical lock too! The legend speaks that this box would only open for the one who has a noble and pure heart. Many had failed on opening it and it remain the same for too many years." said the hooded person. Then the hooded person try to open it in front of Peach eyes, but it couldn't even budge at all.

"As you already see, I couldn't open the box." said the hooded person.

"I see...thats a problem." said Princess Peach with a pout.

"Missy...would you like to try?" asked the hooded person.

"Huh? Me? Really?" said a confused Peach.

"Yes...I'll let you have a try. If you manage to open the box...then you may have what is inside of this box for free." said the hooded person.

"REALLY?! Thank you so much! You're very kind! I don't why you can't open it, since you have such a good heart." said Princess Peach with full excitement and jumping around happily.

"Its an honor for me, missy. Besides, I'm pretty sure that this box will no longer have any use for me. This detail could change how we look in each other after all." said the hooded person while giving the treasure box to Peach. Peach heart was very excited. Each second it pass, the louder sounded the pumping sound.

"Thanks!" said Peach while grabbing the box.

Without any suspense, Peach try to open the box, and surprisingly...she manage to open the box. She was full of happiness when she saw how she open the box. When the box finally open, it let out a huge and powerful bright that it made Peach drop the box and cover her eyes. The bright was extremely powerful that it covered almost all the plaza of Rogueport. The light was beginning to fade to the point that Peach was able to see a weathered map inside the box. She picked up the box and took out the map. Peach looked at the map and saw very distinct places that was connected to Rogueport via tracks and sea. The weathered map contained a field, a white forest, a forest with creepy trees and a small town on it, an Island, some train tracks, a town covered in snow, and finally the moon. But this map was strange...it has some train tracks, but with no destination...there wasn't a town or anything where the tracks could end.

"So this is the map? It looks pretty old." said Peach while checking the map. The hooded person began to smile even more and more.

"Its also very strange this map. You said that this map tells where the treasure lies on Rogueport, but why does it have more places than this town? There are some quite beautiful places to visit though." said Princess Peach.

"Missy, this map is from a long time ago. I'm confused like you are. In fact, I'm more surprised at seeing how you were able to open the box." said the hooded person with a huge wicked smile.

"Hmm...I guess so. Still...I don't know what to do with it now?" said a confused Peach.

"Perhaps, you could use it for...I don't know...look for the treasure?" suggested the hooded person still with a wicked smile.

"Thats right! I could take advantage from my vacations to go for treasure hunting! And I know the perfect person that will help me look for it! Thank you so much once again! I really appreciate your kindness." said Peach before leaving with full excitement. Then Peach leaved the main plaza and went towards the boats arrived and waved a goodbye to the mysterious person in the hood.

"Mwee, hee, hee, hee, hee! Oh...its the opposite way you naive princess. I should be the one thanking you for opening the box." said the hooded person while doing a wicked laugh that could sent shivers down through your whole body.

"Soon...everything will be back just like it was a lot of years ago. I just need to contact those fools and my sisters to do the next step, but for now...enjoy your vacations while you can Princess Peach. Mwee, hee, hee, hee, hee!" said the hooded person while doing an even more wicked laugh and disappearing into the shadows leaving only the hood behind.

* * *

 **Location: The Docks, Rogueport**

 **Time: 19:54 P.M**

 **Date: O21-X04-20XX**

"Please send this to Mario, okay?" said Princess Peach while giving her letter to Parakarry, the parakoopa that sends mail in all the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Princess, its an honor sending letters that came from you, but...the trip is going to take a lot of time! Mario is probably going to receive this letter by tomorrow morning! You still want to send it?" said Parakarry.

"Of course! This is an unique chance! I'm not letting it go by all means! Please, please, please, Parakarry! Send it to Mario!" said Princess Peach with puppy eyes.

"Oh, fine. I'll give my double of work and determination so he can receive it earlier than the anticipated, okay?" said Parakarry.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Parakarry! You are the best!" said Peach while hugging tightly the young parakoopa.

"All right, all right! I get it. I'm the best." said Parakarry with a little blush and embarrassment. Peach let go of Parakarry and therefore Parakarry fly towards the sea leaving Rogueport.

"Be sure to be safe!" shouted Peach while waving at Parakarry.

"I will!" shouted back Parakarry. And with that...Princess Peach finally completed her little task and now was ready to relax.

"Ahh...finally! I will return to the hotel and relax! Even though, that hotel is pretty much in half ruins and is sharing with a tavern. Still...a comfy bed is enough for me after all...Toadsworth made my time a little bit difficult when I escaped when he wasn't paying attention." said Peach while going towards the main plaza.

On her way to the plaza she noticed that everything was in silence...there were no boats left, and most of the sailors were already in their homes. The town was in a complete eerie silence. Princess Peach made it towards the entrance of the main plaza and saw the hotel.

"Ahh, nothing like the vacations..." said Peach.

"Mwee, heee, hee, hee, hee...oh, I'm afraid that your vacations are going to wait Princess Peach." said an unknown figure. Peach got scared and nervous when she heard that horrible laugh in the complete silence that she going through.

"HUH?! Who said that?!" demanded Peach.

Then without warning, eight mysterious figures appeared and surrounded Peach. Peach was scared and didn't know what to do. Peach saw the six mysterious figures. One of them was very short and was wearing a somewhat pointy hat, there were five unknown figures who were wearing an uniform, the other figure was tall, wearing a red cape, and holding scepter, and finally the last figure was the tallest one...this figure had a somewhat technological helmet and was wearing another scepter but mixed with robotic and computer parts.

"Please...don't hurt me." said a nervous Peach.

"Is this the princess that you said?" asked the mysterious and tallest figure pointing at Peach.

"Yes! Thats her, sir. She is the one who manage to open the box." said the shortest mysterious figure with a wicked smile.

"Wha...Wha-?!" said Peach trying to find the appropriate words for the current situation, but was cut off by the tallest figure presence.

"Hmm...then we don't need to waste anymore time. X-nauts!" said the tallest figure. The five, uniformed, and short figures reacted and made a salute with their arms forming an "X" sign.

"Yes, sir!" shouted the five of them.

"The two of you are taking the Princess and will return to the base alongside with me." said the tallest figure while pointing at two of the short figures.

"Yes, sir!" responded the five of them while making the "X" salute sign. Then the five short figures began to get closer to Peach. Peach began to get away but was blocked by the tall figure.

"Where are you going, lady?" said with a smile the tall figure with cape.

"Ge away from me!" shouted Peach with a terrified tone.

"I'm afraid that would be impossible my princess." said the tall figure with cape.

"S-S-S-Silence! I am not your princess!" shouted Peach with a strict, yet scared tone.

"Princess...if you know whats good for you then you should come with us. You don't want to anything to happen to you or that little mushroom friend you got back at the hotel, right?" said the tallest figure.

"H-H-H-How dare you?! Just who you think you are? And that goes the same thing for the rest of you! What do you want with me?!" said Princess Peach losing a little bit of fear.

"You will address me as **Sir Grodus, leader of the X-nauts!** And soon...the ruler of the entire world! And you dearest princess, hold the key on getting my hands on the world. Thats all I have to say...now come with us!" said the figure revealing his name and the position that he had.

"X-nauts? I haven't heard from such organization, but nonetheless I still don't know what are you referring to!" said Princess Peach.

"Mwee, hee, hee, hee! Oh, such a silly princess...I wonder how is possible that you can rule a kingdom while being so gullible." said the shortest figure with the hat and pointy nose.

"That voice...sounds very familiar...I know! You are the one from the mark that I saw earlier on the morning!" said Peach.

"Yes! I'm the same merchant that sold you the box." said the shortest figure with a wicked smile.

"Why are you doing this?! What exactly was that map?!" shouted Peach demanding some answers.

"Those questions...will need to wait. I'm pretty sure that our supreme leader has to take care of you first...isn't that right, sir Grodus?" said the shortest figure with a wicked smile.

"Of course...now X-nauts! Do what I say right now!" said Grodus while pointing at two of his soldiers.

"Yes sir!" said two X-nauts in unision.

" **Lord Crump!** You are going to stay here with three X-nauts to gather more information about the Crystal Stars, okay?" said Grodus revealing the name of the tall figure wearing a red cape.

"As you wish, sir Grodus." said Lord Crump.

"And you...you get the rest of your sisters and wait until my next order, understood?" said Grodus while pointing at the figure with blue hat and pointy nose.

"I understand...with all honor, I'm leaving." said the figure while disappearing into the ground with its own shadow. Peach was very shocked to see how that mysterious person just disappeared into the ground with its own shadow...like it was magic.

"All right princess, come with us." said one X-naut soldier. Peach didn't want to come with those people, but she had no choice since they looked dangerous.

"(Oh Mario...What have I done...I hope you get the map with safety and come here as fast as you can...)" thought Peach with a sad face. She began to walk alongside Grodus, and the two X-nauts.

"All right, X-nauts! With the little time we have left here...we are going to search more clues about the Crystal Stars and the Magical Map on this rotten town! So...MOVE IT!" ordered Lord Crump.

"Yes, Lord Crump!" said three X-nauts as they made an "X" sign again.

And with that...Princess Peach has been captured by the organization known as the "X-nauts" and the soldiers began their first move.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello! Everyone! I am deeply sorry for being inactive on my fanfiction account! But as you can see I'm writing another fanfiction, but this time is based on my most favorite and most played game in my entire life: Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door!  
**

 **On a side note, I'm sorry if I'm not posting chapters of Steven Universe The Crystal Hero and said that I will upload one in February 14, but the thing is that I got a high fever during those days, and couldn't get up in about two weeks. But now that I recovered I will upload more chapters of Steven Universe these days, but I'll also work on this fanfiction too!**

 **Once again...sorry for being inactive.**


End file.
